A Father's Son
Chapter 1: Someone Familiar Loki and Stripes and their trainers Reicheru and Samuel were walking through a town until they came across someone. "Loki, Váli...." A voice said. Loki's ears perked up. They saw a Raichu-formed Human, the way they could tell was his tail, but, he looked older, at least 46. "Váli, Loki." He whispered to the two. "Who the f***'s Váli?" Samuel asked. "Me, that was my real name until you gave me the nickname Stripes." Stripes explained to Samuel. Stripes rolled up his sleeve to reveal futhark letters reading "ᚹᚨᛚᛁ" "Remember those weird markings that you found on my arm?, That's my real name in ancient writing." Stripes said Loki rolled up his sleeve, futhark letters reading "ᛚ'ᛟᚲ'ᛁ". "That's my name in the ancient text." He said. "What the f*** is your trainer's fascination with Norse gods?!" Samuel asked. "That's what everyone asked Reicheru until I told them it was my nickname before she got me, people thought she read the Thor comics." Loki replied to Samuel Loki approached the elder Raichu. "What's your name?" Loki asked. "Tyr." He responded. "Who was my mother?, Loki won't tell me." Stripes asked him. "Her name was Sigyn, she died when you were born." Tyr said. "We were split up, he was a Pikachu when he arrived in Alola while I arrived months later." Loki replied. He then walked up to him. "Allt í lagi, svo þú ert faðir minn.... (So, you are my father....)" Loki spoke in a weird language that neither Samuel or Reicheru heard before. "What the f***'s that language?!" Samuel yelled. "It's an almost extinct language, me and Loki often argue with eachother in it, it's said to be very much like Icelandic." Stripes replied. "Já, Loki (Yes, Loki)" He replied back. "Loki, Váli, Sigyn and me were a group of over 50-100 Pikachu and 100-200 humans in Kanto that spoke that language, most of them died out from illness, we were caught by a trainer named Mick, he also spoke the language, humans spoke it too." Tyr replied. "Do you know the language's name?" Loki asked. "Seir language." Tyr replied. "So, when I saw you two arguing, you spoke in that language?, Samuel thought you were babbling nonsense" Reicheru asked. "Yeah, pretty much so." Loki replied. Loki looked on. Chapter 2: Introducing to friends. Tyr and Loki were now at their base of operations. "Okay dad, this is my friends." Loki replied. They all sat down after introducing. "My trainer and my Pokémon bloodline are traced back to a small island over 600 miles away from Kanto called Fjall, but, there was people going there and killing our natives and trying to destroy the Seir language, my ancestors and my trainer's ancestors escaped alongside over 500 others, our numbers dropped because of the larger amount of ethnic groups." Tyr explained. "Is the island still there?" Loki asked. "Yes, but they don't speak Seir, the langauge gained a new relative and it's not really most people's first language anymore." Tyr replied. "Dad, can I ask you something, What's your last name?" Loki asked. "Thorsson." Tyr replied. "This means your father is named Thor." Loki replied. "Yes....." He replied. "Have I seen this somewhere before?" Reicheru asked. "It's a naming custom, Technically, I am Loki Týrusson, Since he is my father, If I have a child, his or her surname Lokisson or Lokisdóttir, We don't carry down the family name, unless naming your kid after you to keep it going." Loki replied. "What was our mother's full name?" Stripes asked. "Váli, her name was Sigyn Dagrsdóttir." Tyr replied. "So, My grandfathers were named Dagr and Thor? People literally thought that Thor would be a better name for Loki since he wa sthe god of thunder and s***." Stripes said "I never really knew my father, his name was Thor and only spoke Seir, My Sigyn recommended the name Loki." Tyr replied. "Where is your trainer now?" Stripes asked. "He died, he was hit by a car after he stranded outside, he didn't make it." Tyr replied. "Oh, okay." Loki replied. "Let me tell you when Loki and Váli were born." He whispered FLASHBACK Sigyn was pregnant with her first child, she and her husband Tyr were married in a ceremony and consummate the union, both of them could assume human forme. Sigyn was a long haired woman, she wore a brown and yellow dress with some white. "Týr, elskan kemur..... (Tyr, the baby's coming)" She replied Tyr alerted his trainer, and brought her to the hospital. Sigyn and Tyr only spoke Seir at the time. "Ahhhhh!" She screamed. Tyr waited outside. "You're doing well, Mrs. Dagrsdóttir." The doctor was heard saying. She screamed any louder. What must of been minutes that Tyr heard a baby cry. The doctor then came out of the room. "It's a boy." The doctor said. He followed the doctor in, he saw a baby with a few strands of blondish hair, much like a Pichu, it even had the tail, a small tail that bended. " (Sigyn....)" He said. "Ó, Týr (Oh, Tyr)" She said. "Hefur þú nafn? (Do you have a name?)" He asked "Loki Týrusson (Loki, son of Tyr)" She replied. "Hm, Loki, mér líkar það (Hm, Loki, I like it)" He said. He went to look at the baby Loki. A few years later, Loki was now a Pikachu, his human forme was at least 4-6 Sigyn was pregnant with another baby. "Strákur eða stelpa? (Boy or girl?)" Loki asked his mother. "Þú verður að bíða og sjá, Loki (You'll have to wait and see, Loki)" She said. When she went into labour, Tyr alerted the trainer and were driven to the hospital. Loki played in the hospital's play area. A few hours later, a doctor opened the door "Mr. Thorsson, a word." The doctor said. He came in. "Sigyn, she had bled very badly, She died minutes after holding her baby." The doctor said. Tyr's expression turned to shock, he looked at the newborn Pichu. "She's left a name, Váli, Váli Týrusson." The doctor said. Sigyn's funeral was days later, on her placard-shaped stone, it read "Here lies Sigyn Dagrsdóttir, a loving mother and wife." Their father left and they stayed with their grandfather, Dagr for ten years. "Boys." Dagr said to the two. Loki grew to be a shy and timid Raichu while Váli grew up to be a mischievous, noisy Pikachu. "Yes, grandfather?" Loki asked. The boys were taught English by him. "I, I was diagnosed with cancer and my trainer cannot look after you, we need to split." Dagr replied to them. The boys were separated. FLASKBACK END "All those years ago were the last time I saw them." He said. "Why did you leave?" Loki asked. "You risked getting assimilated into their culture." Tyr responded to his eldest son. Loki turned to Sophie. "Fjall people were one of the most vulnerable ethnic group in the Pokémon world----" Tyr before being interrupted by Stripes. "Other regions didn't want anything to do with us, my elders back in Kanto told me that Fjall was there for over 50,000 years, their people were wiped out by diseases by Alolan people which they had no immunity to during first contact over 300 years ago, Fjall's population fell from 25 million to 900,000 in a matter of years, which I know isn't very much, they wanted to make us civilised, we lived from the day Fjall's civilisation was created, it was very similar to ancient Norse, and it stayed that way instead of modernising." Stripes spoke. "Yes, Fjall's people were very similar to tribes, except, we had our own civilisation with our own Pokemon, that were the same as what other regions had, to them, we were stuck over 50,000 years in the past." Tyr said. Tesla looked apologetic. " (I am sorry)" He said. "I am sorry." Hinomaru translated. "You don't need to apologise, Tesla, you were not there back then." Loki assured. "How is Fjall now?" Stripes asked. "Well, Fjall still has strained relations and they are attempts to revive Seir as a second language, despite what Alolans did to Seir people, our population is now at least over 24 million, we now have hospitals, books, schools and can read, but, we still dress in out native clothes." Tyr replied. Chapter 3: Dick Cox strikes back. "I'LL PUT YOUR SON INSIDE OF A HOLE!!!!!!!" Dick Cox screeched.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics